Bipod stands have been popular over the years, and generally include two legs that extend outward in a triangular configuration beneath a weapon, such as rifle. For example, the known prior art includes but is not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 271,251; 1,295,688; 1,355,660; 1,382,409; 1,580,406; 2,386,802; 2,420,267; 2,436,349, and 3,235,997. These patents disclose the respective art in relation to bipods, but do not disclose bipod stands having adjustable length legs. In addition, the bipod legs are generally fixed and cannot collapse back into a forward vertical grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,807 describes a tripod gun handle that provides a combination pistol grip and pivotal tripod. An examination of this patent reveals a number of problems with this device, and the most obvious problem is that the tripod legs are positioned on the exterior of the handle when not deployed. If the gun with this device attached was being used in wet or muddy environments, either in a deployed or storage position, the ingress of mud and dirt into and around the handle could result in the deployment and storage of the tripod legs being severely restricted due to the mud or foreign matter. Another problem is that deployment requires the rotation of a disengagement cam to force the legs into their deployed position and then a leg locking assembly is rotated to lock the legs into a locked position. Two separate actions are required to deploy and lock the tripod legs into a locked position.
A problem with these bipods and leg stands is that the legs on the stands are generally locked in fixed positions, where an operator would have to physically move the entire stand to adjust the position of the firearm supported on the stand. For example, an operator would have to physically move and raise the stand to adjust firearm to fire a shot. Such physical movements of having to physically move or tilt the stand can result in lost time to take a shot. Also, constantly raising, lowering and tilting the firearm would be naturally uncomfortable to the operator.
Tilting or raising the firearm to a non fully supported position can cause the firearm to be forced to be held in an unsteady position where it is difficult and potentially impossible to be able to fire a reliable shot at an intended target.
Another problem with traditional stands such as bipods and tripods for firearms with fixed leg lengths is that the firearm is often to be used in the field and require placements of the stands on uneven terrains such as rocky surfaces, hills, and the like. Here, the uneven surfaces can cause the supported firearm to not be level. The unleveled firearms can result in difficult and impossible shots to be fired.
The inventors of the subject invention have to date patented at least one U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,424 to Gaddini. This patent includes a replaceable mounting assembly that allows for mounting of the gun handle by various means to a gun. A fore grip or gun handle, designed with ergonomic reasons in mind, provides a stable means of holding the gun. A plurality of legs that are concealed within the fore grip are coupled via a hinge to a spring piston assembly. A spring-loaded fulcrum release mechanism holds the piston assembly in a compressed and locked position. When the piston assembly is released upon activation of the spring-loaded fulcrum release mechanism, the legs are driven downwards by the piston and upon being released from the confinement of the fore grip are deployed outwards to a locked position by a hinge or pivot mechanism. The legs have feet that are designed so that, when the legs are concealed within the handle, the feet seal off the deployment and spreader mechanisms from entrance of any debris, material etc that may interfere with the deployment of the bipod. However, the bipod legs extend out into a fixed bipod orientation, where the legs also cannot be adjustably lengthened.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the problems addressed above.